Blood White
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: Looking For A Sweet Fairy Tale? Well You Sure As Hell Aint Got One Here. Maka, Death The Kid And The Seven Fighters. This Is Their Fight For Survival Against Medusa, Can They Make It Count? KidxMaka Rated T For Language And Blood. Finished It Once Decided To Carry It On. Please Enjoy And Please Review.
1. The running dead

_Hey readers it's KidxMaka4eva!_

_I just wanna wish you all a very Merry Christmas,_

_And a very Happy New Year!_

_I've written this Fanfic especially for Christmas!_

_I hope you enjoy it!_

_P.S could you please like my facebook page? –_

_.com/pages/KidxMaka4eva/187697574653244_

_Thanks! (:_

**Blood White**

**~ Chapter One ~**

Her long black velvet cape dragged along behind her as she gracefully stepped up each golden step till she reached the top of the staircase where she stared back at her reflection in the gold shimmering clean mirror. Inside the mirror stood her own very appearance, a young and pale beautiful looking woman.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall…" She smirked evilly at her image "Who's the fairest of them all?"

Suddenly as she spoke the last word, a long dark thin shadow started to replace her reflection in the mirror. Two large hands grew out of the side of the shadows body, connected to long thin stick like arms.

"My queen…" The shadow spoke "You are by far the fairest woman in the land, but…"

She raised her eyebrows and stared at the mirror confused "But what?"

The shadow stuttered "I-I'm afraid… t-that there's a young girl t-that's trying to surpass y-your fairness, my g-grace…"

Her amber colored eyes widened in shock at the sound of there being a woman more beautiful than her in all the land "What is this girl's name?"

"M-Maka Albarn, my grace…" The shadow hesitated to bow its head "Her lips are r-redder than t-the reddest of blood, her s-skin is paler that the p-palest snow and h-her eyes are g-greener than the g-greenest forest in all t-the land, my grace…"

She squeezed her lips together "I see" She slowly raised her arm, lifting her hand above her head.

The shadow in the mirror winced at her reaction as if she was going to draw her palm across its face, but then it remembered that it was a reflection in the mirror and that she couldn't hurt it.

She snapped her fingers together "Kid Huntsman!"

As on cue a dark haired and golden eyed boy stepped through the doorway and out of the darkness shaking in fear gripping on tightly to his arm "Y-yes, your grace…"

"I want rid of this girl" She turned around to face the huntsman "I want you to find her, kill her…"

The huntsman gulped in fear and at the thought of killing another one of his own kind, killing a human such as himself "But y-your grace"

"And bring me back her heart…"

~o~0~o~

I brushed my fingers across the bark on the tree, feeling the roughness of the wood against my finger tips. The bottom of my dress slowly floated along behind me as I carefully stepped through the deep grass, trying to make sure I wasn't treading on any of the wildlife creatures that lived in the forest.

I had run away from away from my home the night before. I came home from shopping for the groceries and standing in my living room was the Prince of Death City, Prince Evans.

"_Papa…?" I questioned "What's going on?"_

_My father had the widest smile spread across his face I had ever seen "I have great news Maka!"_

_Confused I placed the bad of groceries down on the table in front of me "What is it Papa?"_

"_Prince Evans has gave up his time to come here and ask you a very important question darling"_

_I turned my head towards the Prince that was unexpectedly was standing in the middle of my living room. He smiled at me, showing me his sharp but dazzling white perfect teeth._

_I swallowed hard "P-Prince Evans…"_

_He took a step towards me "Maka,"_

_I wanted to step back away from him but I didn't want to seem afraid of the Prince of our City. I held my clenched fists behind my back, linking my arms together trying to stop them from shaking._

"_My mother tells me that I must marry before her time comes" He slowly took hold of my hand "And there isn't another woman on the earth that could make a better queen than you"_

_My heart jolted in my chest skipping beats over and over again "I don't know what to say…"_

_And there in front of me he bent down on his knee "Maka Albarn, will you become my queen?"_

_I stayed silent for a few minutes letting the question run through my mind a couple of times, running round inside my brain for several seconds. And then suddenly, I started to laugh._

"_Maka, why are you laughing?" My father asked with a worried tone in his voice "Prince Evans is very serious about this!"_

_I slowly removed my hand away from his trying not to be too harsh "No…"_

I couldn't stay there that night; my dad had started questioning me about why I didn't say yes. I couldn't say yes, I barely even knew him. Sure his the Prince and is soon coming on to being our King but I don't know anything about him.

~o~0~o~

He placed his palm against his forehead trying to close his eyes that had been forced open because of fear. I gripped on tightly to his axe that he held in his other hand, dragging it along behind him.

He grabbed hold of the strands of his jet black hair "I can't kill a girl…"

The axe hit the ground behind him, hitting against the hard rocks and branches as he stepped over them. Each time he moved his foot to step over the rocks and branches the weight in his legs tried to pull him down a little bit more than the last step had.

"What am I gonna do?" He lifted up his head moving his hand away from his face "I don't even know what this girl looks like"

The birds jumped from tree to tree above his head in the treetops, whistling to one another, singing there merrily happy tunes.

"Why do I still do her favors like this?" He stopped walking and threw his axe against the ground "After everything she's done to me!"

Suddenly the sound of a girl's voice singing startled him from his thoughts, distracting him from anything that was ever causing him pain. Slowly he lifted his head and stared just beyond the trees that were just a way in front of him and there he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Her lips were as red as blood, her skin was as pale as snow and her eyes were greener than the greenest forest in all the land. In her hand a little blue bird rested on her palm pecking at the little twig that was also sitting in the middle of her hand.

"With a smile and a song, life is just a bright sunny day…"

Her voice reached and took hold of his heart, drawing him in deeper and deeper till he could hardly stand on his own two feet.

A little fawn quickly brushed past his leg bringing him back out of his daydreaming. Quickly he placed his hands over his eyes covering his eyes realizing that he had been staring at her for far too long.

_Is that her? It looks like her… She's so beautiful._

Slowly he knelt to the ground and grabbed hold of the axe in his hand, he stood back up holding it firmly pointing the blade to the ground.

~o~0~o~

"Your cares fade away…" I continued to sing, lifting the little bird and placing in inside the treetops back in its nest with its family "And your heart is young"

A little fawn came up behind me and softly pressed its horns into my back, trying to get my attention. Slowly I turned around to face it and saw its worried expression across its face.

"What's wrong little fellow, have you lost your mummy?" I gently patted its head "It will be okay, I'm sure they haven't gone far"

It rapidly shook its head over and over again as if trying to tell me that's not what was wrong. I stared down at it confused, I didn't know what it wanted.

"What's wrong?" I raised an eyebrow "I won't hurt you"

It slowly stepped back and kept stepping back until it finally span around and ran away, back through the forest as if something had scared it away. I didn't think I had scared it away, I only patted it on the head.

Suddenly a shadow was cast on the ground in front of me, a shadow of a man standing behind me. I spun around as fast as I could and it was then I saw a young boy holding an axe above his head.

"Aaaaaa!" I screamed throwing my arms across my face trying to shield myself from the silver blade.

"I… I… I can't do it…" He stammered dropping the heavy weapon to the floor.

It hit the ground with a loud clatter as it hit against the rocks.

Slowly I moved my arms away from my face "W-What…?"

"I can't kill you…" He fell backwards leaning up against the tree behind him and slowly slid down it and landed on the floor.

He placed his hands over his eyes letting his fingers run through the strands of his hair, grabbing at them then letting them go over and over again.

"Uh…" I hesitated moving forward towards him "Its okay…"

He sniffed "She made me… she wants you dead…"

I was confused, slowly I shook my head "Who? What are you talking about?"

"The queen!" He exclaimed throwing his hands away from his eyes "She wants to kill you!"

My heart stopped beating "Why?" I could hardly speak my words "I haven't done anything wrong!"

He stared up at me with his wide golden eyes before standing to his feet and grabbed hold of my shoulders "You have to leave!"

"I can't… my family's here!" I cried shaking my head "I can't leave them here!"

"You have to!" He stared into my eyes again "It's not safe here!"

I stared back at him watching his worried reaction on his face. I didn't even know his name, I wanted to know his name, I couldn't ask…

"Go!" He yelled pushing me towards the forest "Run! Run as far away as you can!"

Without hesitating a spun around and ran through the trees, running as fast as I could, not taking a second to hesitate about where I was going. I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop running. I had to keep on running.


	2. Story of my life

_Hey two more days till Christmas!_

_You guys excited?_

_Here's chapter two!_

**Blood White**

**~ Chapter Two ~**

I ran for what seemed hours, breaking ever branch, stick and bush that were in my way. I tried to catch my breath but I could grasp hold of it. I felt the adrenaline pump through out my body, pumping in my chest and up and down my legs. My body started to feel week and everything was closing in on me.

My dress was ripped all around the bottom and was covered in mud and grass stains, making me look like a complete and utter wreck. My hair had been pulled out of the neat piggy tales there were evenly balanced on the each side of my heads but now they hung loosely.

_I must keep running, I must not stop…_

I tried to force myself to carry on but I couldn't take it anymore. My feet and legs hurt, my arms ached and every bone in my body felt like it was broken.

Slowly my legs started to stop running, slowing down second by second. I tried to grab hold of the trees beside me to fully stop myself running but I couldn't grasp hold of them in time.

My weight fell forward causing me to fall, I tried to stop but it was too late, I was just a few inches away from the forest ground. I pushed my arms out in front of me trying to stop myself from hitting the ground but I was too slow.

I hit the hard cold ground with a thud, and that was the last thing I remembered as I slowly closed my eyes.

~o~0~o~

Footsteps lingered down the corridor as the dark haired huntsman walked nervously as he held a box in his hands. His eyes looked worried and sad, his legs were shaking rapidly but he tried to stop it as he got closer and closer to the giant gold double heavy doors.

"M-Medusa…" He stammered as he knocked on the door "I-I have done as you've asked…"

Suddenly the double doors opened with a click and standing on the other side was the amber eyed queen.

"Welcome back Huntsman. Has she been taken care of?" The queen asked as she turned around and walked towards the staircase.

"Y-yes, my grace… I have collected her h-heart as you asked me to…" He hesitated handing the small box out towards her.

Slowly the queen turnt to face him "Marvelous"

She placed her hands on even side of the box and took it away from his grasp, taking it in hers. She held it close to her body as if trying to keep it protected and in her sight at all times

She looked up at the boy "Dismissed…"

Without taking another second to think about his order he spun around and walked through the opened heavy doors and slowly pulled them closed behind him.

Once on the other side of the doors he let out a deep long breath sighing with relief that he didn't have to be around her for a while.

_Now's my chance, I have to leave, just like Maka I have to run…_

The queen stepped up the staircase towards the mirror, stepping up each step getting closer and closer to it. She stared back at her reflection watching the small box she held in her very hands.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall…" Slowly she lifted up the box to the mirror as its image began to change "Now who's the fairest of them?"

The shadow's image began to form and replace the queen's appearance in mirror, once again growing those big large white hands attached to those stick like arms. His skull face stared at Medusa who was standing on the other side still holding the box.

"My grace, you are by far the most beautiful women in all the land," The shadow bragged on "But the young Princess still lives on fairer than ever…"

Medusa's eyes widened in rage "What…!"

The shadow winced "M-my grace"

"She's dead!" The amber eyed queen yelled "The Huntsman killed her and cut out her heart!"

"T-that is nothing b-but a cow's h-heart you h-hold in t-that box…" The shadow explained "Maka is s-still very m-much alive…"

"Aaaaaa!" Medusa screamed in anger.

She span around and threw the box towards the heavy doors causing it to smash into pieces and letting the cow's heart fly out and fall to the floor. The pieces of the shattered box clattered all over the floor smashing a little bit more.

"M-Medusa, c-calm down!" The shadow exclaimed.

"He tricked me!" Medusa yelled again "That stupid Huntsman tricked me!"

The shadow watched as the queen stormed down the staircase and over to the heavy doors. Medusa pulled them open and stepped out into the corridor looking around for the Huntsman.

"Screw him!" Her yells echoed throughout the castle "I'll kill that bitch myself!"

~o~0~o~

"Is she dead?" I could hear voices all around me "She looks like she's dead"

"Patty shut up!" Yelled a male voice "She's still breathing…"

"Uh… w-what should we do…?" A boy stammered.

"Should we take her back to the house?" Another girl said letting out a yawn of tiredness "We can't just leave her here"

"Calm down people" Said a much older voice than the others "We'll just take her back to the house and wait for her to wake up"

I didn't know who's voices they belonged to, I didn't even recognize them, I had never heard those voices in my life.

~o~0~o~

Slowly I began to open my eyes. Everything was blurry but I could just work out a smiley blonde haired blue eyed girl staring over the top of me.

"She's awake!" She yelled at the top of her lungs "And you were right Crona her eyes are beautiful!"

I sat up as quickly as I could but as I did a rush of dizziness took over and caused me to lie back down again.

"Careful" Said a grey haired man in glasses as he walked over to me "Patty could you bring this girl a glass of water"

"Yes!" The little blonde cheered and ran off down the stairs.

"W-where am I?" I stammered holding my head.

He man in glasses sat on the bed next to me "A little house in the forest"

"Who are you, all of you?" I asked looking around at all the people that were staring at me.

"I'm sorry" The man chuckled "How rude of me not to introduce myself, my name is Stein"

A pink haired boy stepped forward blushing holding his arms nervously behind his back "I'm Crona…"

"I'm Black*star!" Exclaimed a grumpy blue haired boy as he pointed in my direction "Don't you dare get on the bad side of me!"

He sort of scared me a little but then I shook it off pretending not to care.

Sitting in front of the bed a girl with brown hair yawned tiredly "My name's Liz…"

A red haired man stepped next to Stein, they looked around the same age "The name's…"

Suddenly he stopped talking and started taking in big gasps of air, a bigger on after the last. Finally he sneezed throwing his head forwards catching it in his hands.

"Spirit!" He held his hand out towards me.

I stared at his hand for a while "I'm good…"

The little blonde placed the glass of water next to my bed and jumped up on the table "Call me Patty!"

I smiled up at the cheerful young girl "Hey"

Finally a black haired girl stepped in front of everyone. She smiled down at me and gave a little wave but kept he hand by her head.

"Hello" I smiled back at her "What's your name?"

"Her name's Tsubaki" Black*star huffed "She doesn't speak, she's never said a word, to any of us. So don't go thinking she'll say anything to you especially"

Slowly I looked away and bowed my head towards my lap, digging my chin into my chest "I should leave…"

"Wait!" Patty jumped down off of the table "We wanna know your name!"

I stammered "My name…"

"Yeah you know all our names" Stein smiled.

I let out a soft giggle "My name's Maka, Maka Albarn"

Crona blushed evening more "The Princess?"

Slowly I nodded "Yeah"

Patty jumped up on the bed next to me "I've never met a Princess before!"

"What's it like being a Princess…?" Liz yawned once again.

"Yeah is it…" Spirit tried to finish his sentence but another sneeze fell in the way of his words "…fun?"

I giggled again "To be honest it's really boring, I never get to have any fun, I always have work to do"

"Do you know Prince Evans?" Patty asked very excitedly "His so dreamy…"

"I don't really know him, but his not a bad guy" I said sharing smiles to the people sitting around me.

Sitting in the corner of the room Black*star rolled his eyes "What are you doing here Maka?"

I turnt my head to face him, I could tell his was annoyed by my appearance but I didn't want to say anything to be rude "It's a long story actually"

"We have time!" Patty cheered.

I looked at her and smiled "It all started last night. I came home and standing in my living was Prince Evans. I didn't know what he was doing there and my father was standing there with this smug look on his face. He told me that Prince Evans was there to ask me a question, I didn't know what it was but then he got down on his knee…"

"He asked you to marry him!" Patty cheered "What did you say?"

"I said no…"

"Why!" Patty and Stein exclaimed at the same time.

"I don't know him, and his not my type" I giggled "I couldn't stay there with my dad repeatedly asking me why I didn't say yes, so I ran away. This morning I was walking around the woods just singing to the animals and out of no where there was this boy with an axe, he was going to kill me with it but he didn't"

"Oh my!" Patty gasped in horror.

Black*star once again rolled his eyes.

"He kept saying that he couldn't do it, he couldn't kill me" I carried on explaining "He told me to run, run as far away as I could. I asked him why and he something about the queen wanting to kill me…"

"Queen Medusa!" Stein yelled standing up "Be careful of that women!"

"You don't want to mess with her" Black*star shook his head "You don't know what she's capable of"

"I don't even know what I've done to make her want to kill me" I moved a strand of hair away from my face.

"That women devoirs every soul of every girl that's ever want to surpass her fairness!" Liz exclaimed without yawning.

"And with beauty such beautiful as yours I can see why she wants you dead…" Crona said quietly bowing his head.

"Where do I go?" I asked starting to panic.

"You don't go anywhere my highness, you stay right here" Stein said nodding his head.

"What!" The blue haired boy yelled jumping up "She's not staying here!"

"She's gonna have to Black*star!" Patty jumped up and walked towards the boy 'She has nowhere else to go!"

Black*star stared blankly at Patty and then glared across the room at me, giving me the most harshest of looks I had ever seen.

"Fine…" He sighed "She can stay here. But I'm not helping her!"

And with that being said he stormed out of the room and down the stairs, slamming the door shut behind him.

Stein turned back to face me "Don't worry about him, he gets like that sometimes"

I smiled lightly "Its okay…"

~o~0~o~

The black haired golden eyed boy ran through the forest running out of sight from the castle. He ran as fast as he could, he couldn't be trying to run as fast as he was running then. The wind was pushing back into his face, blowing his hair backwards letting the branches scratch the skin off of his cheek.

_I must keep running, I must not stop…_

The castle behind him was now to far beyond the trees to even catch a glimpse of, but it wasn't that he wanted to get away from it quickly, it was that he was sure someone or something was chasing him.

_Please keep running…_


	3. The awakening

_Merry Christmas Eve!_

_Well for us in England, it's Christmas Eve,_

_And tomorrows Christmas._

_I'm so excited!_

_Here's the next Chapter!_

**Blood White**

**~ Chapter Three ~**

"I need a spell!" The queen yelled as she walked down the staircase that leaded towards her laboratory.

She bursted through the doors slamming them into the wall behind them. She walked through quickly and over to her spell book.

"Something that will make her close her eyes forever!"

Flicking through the pages for something that would be perfect for her quest of killing the young Princess, searching over and over again. She had decided to do things herself since the Huntsman had betrayed her.

She stopped flicking the pages "This could work…"

Scanning her eyes across the words that were printed in the book she mumbled to her self the spell that would take place.

"Just one bite of the poisoned apple and the victim's eyes will close and never open…" Her eyes lit up "This is perfect!"

~o~0~o~

"Morning Princess!" The young blonde yelled cheerfully "We made you breakfast!"

I turned over in the bed to face her "You didn't have to…"

"Don't worry about it" Stein smiled handing me the plate of toast "It's no trouble at all"

I took hold of the plate "Thank you…"

"So how long are you planning on sticking around for?" The blue haired boy jumping down off of the window ledge.

"She can stay for as long as she needs to Black*star" Stein said standing up.

Black*star rolled his eyes "Whatever…"

_I really shouldn't be here…_

I bowed my head staring at my toast. I picked it up and placed it to my lips taking a bit and chewing it inside my mouth.

"Its good" I smiled up at Patty.

~o~0~o~

The golden eyed Huntsman fell against a tree as he stared off into the distance staring down at a little house that was placed just beneath a cliff and in front of a river. He took in a deep breath of relief, sighing because he had finally found somewhere to go.

_I can't breathe…_

Without hesitating he leapt off the edge of the cliff and fell into the river which was too his surprise wasn't too deep. He started to swim, swimming towards the land that the little house was sitting on.

"Hello!" He called out hoping to get a reply "Is anyone there?"

The black haired girl Tsubaki stepped out of the trees and started to walk towards him. When she noticed that he was injured she started to run and managed to catch him before he fell.

He swallowed hard looking up at her "Please… help me…"

She nodded her head rapidly and then ran off into the small house behind her.

~o~0~o~

"Thank you for the toast" I smiled up at Stein handing him the plate.

"That's quite alright, a Princess like you needs to keep her strength up!" He exclaimed with a happy tone putting the plate down on the table.

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?" Patty asked smiling widely at me.

I giggled shaking my head "No, I was an only child, although I would've liked to have a younger brother. What about you, are you an only child?"

"Nope!" She cheered excitedly "There's my sister over there!"

She pointed over to the corner of the room where Liz was sleeping with her head rested on the table on top of her hands.

"We used to live on the streets, but then Stein here found us and took us in…" Patty smiled up at the grey haired man "Thank you Stein!"

"Well I couldn't leave you both out in the cold now could I?" Stein chuckled.

Suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps running up the stairs took over every sound in the house, making every one stop their conversations and evening waking Liz up.

"Tsubaki what have I told you about running up the stairs?" Stein exclaimed placing his hands on his hips.

The black haired girl tried to catch her breath from running so fast and the she started to point down the stairs, rapidly shaking her hand trying to point down the stairs.

"What is it Tsubaki?" Black*star questioned walking towards her.

"I think she's trying to show us something…" I said slowly standing up.

She nodded her head and slowly started to walk down the stairs, continuously gesturing for us to follow along behind her.

"Come on guys!" Patty cheered jumping up then running down the stairs.

Tsubaki ran along after Patty and the rest of us followed, running along behind them. We followed the black haired girl down the hall running towards the door leading to the outside.

"It's a boy!" Patty exclaimed running through the door.

"What…?" Stein said confused running after her.

I raised an eyebrow as I stepped outside, I saw the crowd of everyone staring down in the same place but I couldn't see anyone else.

"Give him some room!" Stein yelled pushing everyone back "Move out the way!"

I started to jog over to where they were all huddled together, wanting to know who it was that was heart. Just underneath everyone's feet I could see black hair with three white lines printed across the left side. Just like the Huntsman's…

"It's him…" I gasped as I finally reached up to everyone.

"H-help me…" He stammered struggling to breathe.

"Take him inside!" Stein instructed picking him up off of the ground.

~o~0~o~

I sat in the corner of the room, watching them clean the blood off of his wounds, he was still breathing which was a good thing. He had scratches all over his face from where the branches had scratched off the skin.

"Is he okay?" I asked walking over to where Stein was fixing him up.

"His fine" Stein stood up to empty the bowl of bloody water "His just sleeping"

"That's good" I said placing my fingers on the Huntsman's cheek.

Stein watched me stare at the boy's motionless body "Do you know him?"

I sighed deeply "He was the one who told me to run, he basically save me…"

Stein smiled "I see. We'll thanks to Tsubaki we saved him"

"Yeah…" I sighed again.

He nodded his head "I'll leave you on your own for a minute then"

Slowly I sat down by the Huntsman's head, still stroking his face "I don't even know his name"

I tried to remember what his face looked like before it was all scratched up and bruised, it was so hard to do but I could remember his eyes, those golden orb like eyes, they were so beautiful.

"I bet she came after you, didn't she?" I asked his motionless body "For helping me, she tried to hurt you?"

Softly I heard a whimper escape his lips. It was barely a sound but I could hear it. I watched as he slowly turned in his sleep, moving around like he was having a bad dream.

"Sh…" I tried to calm him down "You're okay now…"

He slowly began to open his eyes, they were like slits but it was just enough so I could see his eyes, those beautiful breathtaking eyes.

"Y-you…" He stammered "I thought I told you to leave…"

"I'm fine here" I smiled down at him awkwardly "She won't find me"

"She will!" He exclaimed sitting up "She will find you!"

I sat the dumbfounded slowly pulling my arm back "B-but how…?"

"The mirror" He explained "The magic mirror, its how she even knew you existed!"

My heart stopped once again, continuously kept skipping beats, over and over again until I couldn't breathe.

"You're not safe here…" He sighed "You're not safe anywhere…"

I snapped "Why work for her! Why do you even care?"

He looked shocked by my yelling "Why do I care…?"

"You don't even know me!" I carried on yelling "I don't even know your name!"

He placed his palm against his head "I don't know why I care…"

I stood up and began to walk away from him, leaving him on his own "I can take care of myself, just leave me alone"

I walked towards the staircase and placed my hand on the railing, I was just about to step down them when I felt a hand wrapped tightly on my wrist.

"Death the Kid!" He exclaimed quickly.

I turned my head to stare at him "What…?"

"My name is Death the Kid…"

~o~0~o~

"Dip the apple in the brew…" Medusa chanted dropping a red apple into a cauldron "Let the sleeping death, seep through…"

Slowly she pulled the apple out of the cauldron letting the green liquid drip from it, dripping back into the cauldron.

"Now…" She chuckled "Turn red, redder than blood…"

Still chuckling evilly she walked over to the basket containing more normal looking apples, she placed it on top, trying her hardest not to let it tumble over.

"Lips red as blood…"

She picked up the basket and held it firmly in her hand.

"Eyes green and charm…"

As she clicked her fingers her appearance changed, her hair became white and old, her skin became wrinkled and grey.

She pulled up her hood and walked towards the door, pushing them open and stepping out into the dark corridor.

"Your heart shall be mine, my dear Maka Albarn…"


	4. One bite will make you forget

_Well here in England,_

_Its Christmas as I'm writing this!_

_Let's get Chapter four started!_

**Blood White**

**~ Chapter Four ~**

"She held my family captive…" The golden eyed Huntsman sighed "She said she'd let them go if I did her a favor. But that favor soon turnt into two favors, into three, into as many favors that got me here"

"Did she ever set your family free?" I asked feeling socially awkward.

He frowned "I don't know, I never saw them again"

I placed my hand on top of his "I'm sorry…"

He turned his head and smiled at me "What for?"

I smiled back at him "I dunno…"

"It's not like you're the cause" He chuckled.

I laughed with him "I know, it's just, you must have been so scared"

Slowly he reached his hand out towards my face, brushing his fingers past my cheek. He gently took hold of a loose strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear.

"I still am…"

~o~0~o~

The amber eyed queen quickly made her way through the forest, keeping on her disguise she charmed herself with to make her look old and not like her self at all.

In her hand she help the basket filled with apples that held the sleeping death, just sitting there waiting for someone to take just one bite. It glowed as the moon shone down and reflected against it, shining back up into the sky.

"Soon I will be the fairest in the land!" Medusa crackled "I can hardly wait!"

She out between two trees and stared down off of the cliff and looked right at the little house that was sitting behind the river.

She chuckled "Your heart is mine now…"

~o~0~o~

I breathed trying to catch my breath back after laughing hysterically. My face was burning red from laughing too much and there were tears forming in the corner of my eyes.

"You're so funny!" I exclaimed wiping my eyes.

"Thanks" Kid smiled "I haven't had a conversation like this in years, your nice company"

I smiled back at him "You too…"

We stared at each other for several minutes, I stared down into his dazzling golden eyes, so deep down that I swear I could see his whole life in front of me. He stared back into mine until we were lost in each other's thoughts, I could almost hear what he was thinking.

His beautiful face was just inches away from mine, I could feel the warmth coming off from his cheeks and blowing itself against my face. Slowly I could feel myself pulling in towards him, getting closer and closer.

I couldn't stop myself from looking down and staring at his lips, his soft pink beautiful lips, they were staring back at me, I wanted to press mine against his, I wanted to place my palms on either side of his face and pull his lips on top of mine.

_I-I can't breathe… Why can't breathe? Why can't I feel anything w-!_

Suddenly I felt something, it took away everything else I was feeling, it made me feel warm on the inside, it made me forget every bad thing that ever haunted my mind. My cheeks were heating up on either side of my face, turning redder and redder by the second, and then I realized.

What I was feeling was his lips on top of mine, the feeling of him holding his hands on my shoulders and pulling me into him. I could feel him.

_Why can't I pull away, I don't want to._

Slowly my eyes started to close, darkening everything that was surrounding me, making me forget that everything besides me and him even existed.

He pulled away releasing his hands off of my shoulders "I'm sorry I, I, I shouldn't have done that…"

I opened my eyes but I was to speechless to speak "I-Its okay…"

He turned away from me, placing his hands over his eyes as if trying to regret what he done. I watched him breathe in and out slowly, almost if he were crying.

"I'm going to leave…" He sighed as he tried to stand up.

Quickly I gripped hold of his hand and pulled him back down onto the bed "I'm not mad at you!"

He turned to face me again "You're not…?"

"No" I shook my head "If anything, I liked it"

I saw his expression change and the corner of his lips rose, giving me a little smile.

My cheeks turned pink reddening from embarrassment "Uh… I shouldn't have said that"

He chuckled slightly "Don't worry"

Stein's voice echoed up the stairs "Maka, Kid!"

I turned away from the golden eyed Huntsman "Yes!"

"Were going off to the mines, to work!" Patty yelled up too "Tsubaki we'll stay here to look after you!"

"Okay!" I exclaimed trying hard to not let out a little laugh with it.

Kid continued to stare at me, but I forced myself not to look back at him, because I knew I'd laugh.

I stood up "I'm going down stairs to help Tsubaki with whatever she needs help with"

Kid stood also "I'm helping"

I giggled then pushed him back onto the bed "No… you need your rest, you're staying here"  
>As told he sat back down on the bed, resting his head up against the wall and stared back up at me giving me a look that involved a smile but yet sad eyes.<p>

I turned around and walked towards the stairs, stepping down each step until I realized I had reached the bottom of the staircase. I turned round to walk down the hall and saw Black*star stepping out of the door.  
>Just before the door closed behind him he gave me the most evil look I had ever seen, if there was only something I could do to make him like me.<p>

~o~0~o~

The old hag queen stood deep in the trees still staring over the edge of the cliff, she watched as the group of workers walked out the door and on their way to the mines.

"Brilliant…" She chuckled "They've gone to work leaving the little Princess on her own with that speechless brat, but she won't do anything, she won't even say a word…"

~o~0~o~

I placed the colorful flowers in the vase and placed it in the centre of the table, arranging them in an order that would make them look bright and neat. Behind me Tsubaki washed up plates and but them on the window sill to drain the water away.

I turned to face her "Is Black*star always, that way?"

She looked at me out of the corner of her eye and when she noticed I was being serious she nodded.

"Do you know why?"

She shook her head placing another plate on top of the others.

I sighed slowly shaking my head "The queens after me…"

Tsubaki looked at me out of the corner of her eye again.

"I don't even understand why" I held my hand against my forehead "I've never even met her…"

She shook her hands dry then turnt around and walked down the hall, leaving me alone in the kitchen standing dumbfounded.

_I wish she spoke._

"Hello my dear!" Said a rather croaky voice "Why do you look so sad?"

I looked over to where the voice was coming from and there stood a rather old lady with a basket filled with apples.

I shook my head and giggled "I'm okay"

"Why are you not out on this rather fine looking night?" She asked referring to the bright moon in the sky "Surely a girl like you needs a bit of the night sky sometime…"

I nodded "Yeah I guess…"

"Then why are you not outside?" She croaked.

I shrugged "I got too much stuff on my mind really"

"Aa…" She held up a boner twisted finger "Do you know what's always good for a full mind?"

I smiled and took a step closer to the window where she was standing "No, what?"

She placed her hand inside the basket and pulled out one of the bright red dazzling fruits "An apple…"

I raised an eyebrow "Really?"

She nodded her head then stretched her arm out even further to pass it to me "And for a young beautiful girl like you, I'll give it to you for free"

I widened my eyes "Are you sure?"

She nodded again stretching her arm out even further "A clear mind is better than not mind at all wouldn't you agree?"

I stepped closer to her again and held my hand out towards the red apple placing my fingers on top of it "Thank you…"

I grasped it in my palm, wrapping my fingers tightly around it and stared down at it as if it were something I had never seen before.

"Just take one bite and you shall never remember the things you do now…"

~o~0~o~

The black haired girl tipped the watering can forward spraying the flowers with water, giving them the life that the needed for that very cold night.

The golden eyed Huntsman walked towards the window and stared out into the houses back garden, watching the girl water the plants until he realized who he was watching.

He pushed the window open "Where's Maka?"

Startled the girl turned around and looked up to the window wanting to know who it was that was speaking to her. She noticed Kid and then pointed towards the inside of the house, pointing over to the kitchen.

The boy nodded in a thank you then closed the window shut as he pulled away. He turned around and headed for the stairs in curiosity, wondering where the green eyed Princess was and what she was doing.

"Maka?" He called as he walled down the last step.

He walked towards the kitchen and just behind the door he could see something, something pale and life like. He squinted his eyes as if it would make his view of what it could be better.

As he stepped through the doorway he noticed what it was. It was an arm and when he saw who it belonged to, he gasped and fell to the floor landing next to the motionless body.

"Maka!" He shouted at the top of his lungs "Maka!"

The Princess lay the on her back, one arm cross over her chest and another arm lying right next to what be a red apple with a bite mark in the middle of it.

"Tsubaki!" He called turning his head to yell down the hall "Help!"

She ran down the hall and ran into the kitchen, she stood there dumbfounded when she saw Maka's body lying against the floor, not moving, not breathing.

She placed her hand over her mouth.

"You have to find the others!" He exclaimed "You have to get them to help!"

She nodded rapidly and ran for the front door, not wasting anymore time to close it behind her. She ran away from the house right over to where the bridge crossed the river.

"Wake up Maka!" Kid continued to yell tapping the Princess's face "Please Maka!"

The girl still lay there, staring up to the ceiling but with her eyes closed, almost as if they were going to be closed forever.

The Huntsman had tears in his eyes as he looked all over her body, wanting to take every detail of what she looked like and keep it forever but his expression completely changed when he saw the bitten apple lying next to her hand.

He reached over and picked it up, drawing it close to his face to look at it. He saw the bite marks, saw the shininess of its red skin, but when he brought it close enough to his face he could smell a vile stench coming off of it.

_Poison…_

Rage grew up inside, more rage than he had ever had before "MEDUSA!"


	5. The fight for survival

_Okay guys, it's well past Christmas,_

_But I decided to finish it,_

_I wanted to make some certain readers happy. _

_I hope you guys enjoy._

**Blood White**

**~ Chapter Five ~**

They whistled their hearts out as they threw their picks into the wall of the mine, trying to dig out the shinning crystals that were molded into the stone wall of the cave. They continued to pick at the diamonds until they fell free from the wall and bounced against the ground.

"Why can't she leave?" Black*star huffed throwing his pick on the floor. "She's making everything bad for us!"

"You know that isn't true!" Patty exclaimed spinning to face him. "She hasn't done anything wrong!"

The blue haired boy slowly bowed his head and stared at the ground, looking at his feet.

"Hey look Tsubaki's here!" Spirit sneezed startling the others.

Everyone turned to the opening of the cave where the black haired girl stood panting trying to catch her breath.

"Why are you here?" Black*star span to face her. "You're suppose to be at home!"

Stein stepped in front of him. "I'm sure she has a reason for being here…"

She started pointing again, pointing to the trees outside, pointing all over the place outside the cave.

"What…?" Liz yawned placing her pick up against the rocks.

Her arm shook like mad as she waved her hand towards the bridge that was sitting behind the trees in the distance.

"Tsubaki we don't know what you're trying to tell us…" Patty sighed walking towards her. "Try and tell us."

She slowly placed her arm back down by her side and placed her other hand on her chest.

"Try and tell us Tsubaki." Stein nodded firmly. "Its okay"

She opened her mouth a little, parting her lips so she could try and speak her words.

"Take it slow and try to explain…" Patty smiled. "Try your best."

Her voice cracked. "Stopped…"

Black*star gasped. "Tsubaki!"

"Stopped?" Stein questioned.

"What stopped?" Patty asked looking a little worried.

Tsubaki tried again. "T-the… Princess…"

For the first time in ages Black*star looked concerned. "What happened to her?"

A tear rolled down Tsubaki's face "She's dead…"

~o~0~o~

The queen stepped up onto the edge of the cliff, still holding the basket filled with the apples. She pulled on the branch of the tree to keep her balanced and stood there staring off behind the trees in the forest looking over at the castles high walls.

"I am the fairest of them all!" She yelled at the top of her voice and let it echo through the tree tops.

She looked at her reflection in a little mud puddle that was on the ground in front of her. Then she noticed that she was still in the old hag's form she had decided to use to get the Princess with.

She clicked her fingers and there her image began to change once again, this time turning from the old hag into the amber eyed beauty queen she once was before.

She sighed of relief. "Much better…"

She started walking towards the castle gripping on tightly to the handle of the basket, making sure that she could protect it with her life.

Suddenly she was thrown forward with a force of something pushing her causing her weight to be dropped in front of her and pull her down. She yelped as she got closer to the ground falling closer and closer to the forest floor.

"How could you!" Yelled a voice from behind her "How could you do that to her!"

Medusa smirked. "I wondered when you'd come back to me…"

"I will never work for you again!" Kid exclaimed stepping back from the evil queen. "You hear me never!"

Slowly Medusa started to push her self away from the ground. "I think you're forgetting who has your family held captive…"

His eyes widened from hearing the sound of his family being mentioned. "You were going to let them go…"

She chuckled. "Of course I was, once all of my favors were paid off, I was finally going to give you what you worked for"

He started to get angry. "Your lying!"

"Would I really lie to you Kid?" She asked staring at him deeply. "Think about it."

He shook his head shaking it all away. "I don't care about this anymore, doing you favors!"

"Kid…" She gasped.

"I'm done!" He yelled. "I'm done working for you!"

"Now Kid, you don't really man that do you?" She asked quite shocked. "You'd give up your family, everything you worked for, for some stupid little girl!"

"She's not stupid!" He snapped stepping towards the queen. "She means everything to me now!"

Medusa stared at him for a little while, seeing in his eyes if he could be joking or not but he held his gaze staring her down.

"And you better tell me how to save her, or I swear I'll…!"

"You'll do what Kid…?" She laughed. "Execute me? You don't have the guts!"

Kid's rage started to grow even more, causing him to get even angrier than he was in the first place.

"I'll tell you what…" Medusa sighed. "I'll let you and your little friends have a chance of getting her back."

He looked up at her "What?"

"A battle, my army against yours" She smirked. "If I win, your little girlfriends heart shall be mine…"

Kid shook his head "No, no way…"

"Let me finish." She quickly added. "If you win, you can execute me, I will tell you how to save her and I will free your family…"

~o~0~o~

"Maka open your eyes!" Stein exclaimed holding the young Princess's head in his hands.

"Why won't she open her eyes?" Patty cried tears falling from her eyes.

Black*star sat in the corner watching them try to bring back the young girl that had held her eyes closed for almost two hours now. He sat there with sad eyes watching not being able to force himself to do anything to help.

"Don't worry Patty." Liz said without yawning wrapping her arm around her sister's shoulders. "She's going to be okay."

Stein placed his hands over each other then held them against the young Princess's chest and without taking anymore time to hesitate he started to do CPR trying so hard to bring the young girl back to life.

"Come on Maka!" He yelled. "It's not your time!"

Black*star jumped up. "Why are you trying so hard!"

They all turned to look at him besides Stein who was still doing CPR on the Princess.

"She's dead why can't you just except that!" The blue haired boy exclaimed. "It's not like she's done anything to help us!"

"She's the Princess and it's not her time yet!" Patty cried. "She doesn't deserve to die!"

The front door was pushed open widely and standing on the other side with the most glum depressed look on his face was Kid.

"Where have you been!" Patty yelled standing up.

He didn't say anything he just continued to stand there and stare at the motionless girl's body that was lying on the floor.

"Kid!" Patty yelled again.

"I found her…" He said quickly. "Medusa."

"W-what happened?" Liz asked standing up also.

"She um…" Kid bit his lip. "She's declared battle our army against hers…"

"What!" Black*star shouted at the top of his lungs. "This is her fault, this is all that stupid Princess's fault!"

"Black*star…" Stein sighed pulling away from Maka's body. "Don't say that…"

"She said that if we lose she will take Maka's heart." Kid placed his hands against his face. "But if we win, we have permission to execute her, she'll tell us how to save Maka and my family will be set free…"

Everyone looked at each other then turned to face the Huntsman, and slightly one by one they all nodded their heads except for the blue haired boy that was still standing in the corner of the room with his arms crossed over his chest.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine…"

Stein looked back at Kid. "So, what do we do?"

"The only thing that will bring her back is true loves kiss…" Kid explained. "But we can only have a chance of doing so when Medusa is executed."

"So what we waiting for!" Patty exclaimed. "Lets go get that bitch!"

~o~0~o~

It took them hours to get stuff sorted. Lucky for them Kid still had armor and stuff he was able to take when he was working for Medusa. They geared up and each grabbed a weapon they would be using, they didn't have a lot of weaponry but they had to use what they had.

Tsubaki held the wooden bow firmly and lifted it up in front of her, she reached into the bag that was on her back and pulled out a freshly sharp arrow and clipped it onto the wire. Slowly she pulled back the wire still holding onto the arrow, she kept pulling the wire until she couldn't pull it back anymore and when she was ready she let it go and let the arrow shot off, piercing the bark of the tree that was a way in front of her.

She smiled at the view of her being able to work the bow and slightly she giggled as the arrow swung from side to side trying to escape its way from the bark it was stuck in.

"Okay guys!" Stein exclaimed. "We only have a few hours till battle and we need all the practice we need so no wasting time!"

Without taking another moment to hesitate everyone set off to get ready for the practice of what could've been the fight of they're lives, every second counted.

"Show me what you got?" Kid shrugged staring at the little blonde. "You better be good."

Patty nodded and slowly raised her sword as did Kid, for a few seconds they stared at each other seeing if they were able to tell each other's movements from their thoughts and the way they were staring at their surroundings.

"Play." Patty suddenly spoke and she lunged towards the Huntsman.

Quickly he stepped back out of the girl's reach and came back in with a spin swinging his sword around his head. He stopped spinning and as he stopped his sword stopped also directly in front of the blonde's head.

"Don't lose your focus…" Kid sighed stepping back. "Go again."

Stein stood behind Tsubaki watching her shoot arrows off into the forest, one after another, not taking a moment to hesitate about where the arrows were going, she could of hit someone for all he knew.

He chuckled. "We might just win this battle with shots like yours."

She turned to face him and she smiled. "T-thanks…"

The blue haired boy stood up on the edge of the cliff staring down at his friends who were making the effort to prepare for the battle, he thought about doing some practicing but he didn't know what to use.

"Why am I doing this…?" He sighed shaking his head.

"Black*star!" Liz called from in front of the house. "Come here!"

He ran towards the edge and leapt off flying through the wind and falling towards the ground getting closer and closer until he was just inches away. He hit the ground landing on his feet crouching in the dirt and slowly he stood up and started walking towards the house.

"What?" He asked as he got close enough.

"We can use these…" She pulled out two picks from behind the door. "Its not like we don't know how to use them."

The blue haired boy chuckled as he reached over and took one. "Thanks."

"Step back!" Kid exclaimed as he swung his sword around.

Quickly Patty stepped back just as Kid's sword clunked against hers sparking the metal a little bit sending orange sparks flying everywhere.

"Good!" Kid smiled "Block counter-attack!"

He stepped to the side and used that to swing his sword around to the side of the blonde's head.

She turned holding her sword in front of her face blocking his so it couldn't get her at all.

"Well done." He chuckled. "Make your move…"

Patty raised her knee up and pushed her foot out towards the Huntsman pushing him backwards out of the way making some more room so she could attack. She swung her sword over her head bringing it straight down towards his head but stopped just an inch away.

Kid smiled widely. "Your ready…"

"Stein!" Spirit called running towards the grey haired man. "What are we gonna do?"

Stein turned to face the red haired man that was running towards him. "I haven't thought of that yet…"

"We have to help somehow, the kids can't just fight on their own." Spirit said gesturing to the little blonde that was still trying to win against Kid.

"I guess well just have to try our best to protect them?" Stein questioned shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess so…" Spirit shook his head placing his palm against his face.


	6. Fight for what's right

_Here's the next chapter guys._

_It's one of the last so I hope you like it!_

_Yet again sorry to the readers that wanted me to carry this on._

_But I did (: So Enjoy._

_P.S Sorry if it's a little rushed._

_And also all this time I forgot about Crona._

_I'm sorry If his not appeared until now :O_

**Blood White**

**~ Chapter Six ~**

The amber eyed queen paced around her room, her thumb to her lips as she bit her nail nervously over and over again. She was worried, extremely worried that Kid's army would be better than hers, far better than hers.

"Don't worry." The mirror smiled. "I'm sure their army won't be any better than yours, you have the best soldiers on your side."

"It's not what I'm afraid of." She turned to face the mirror. "It's the girl…"

The mirror frowned. "But my queen, you poisoned her."

"Until true loves first kiss…"

~o~0~o~

"Come at me!" Patty yelled at the top of her lungs pointing her sword out towards Kid. "I'll kick your butt!"

Kid stood there, motionless, staring at the sword he held in his hand like it was a piece of paper. As worthless as anything, like the damage it could do was nothing more than a tiny little cut that would sting for only a few seconds.

Patty sighed. "Don't worry Kid, everything's gonna be okay."

"But…" He mumbled. "What if it's not enough?"

Liz walked over. "Were gonna try our hardest."

A tear slowly begun to fall from his and roll down his cheek. "I'm so scared she won't wake up."

"Then kiss her." Stein smiled as he walked over also. "Wake her up."

His eyes widened. "But Medusa said that she will only awake when she's there to watch it."

"Since when has Medusa said something and it ends out to be true." Black*star scoffed. "Seriously, wake her."

Kid's face fell once again. "But what if it's not me that wakes her."

"Jeez!" Patty exclaimed. "You think too much Kiddo!"

"Yeah." Crona agreed smiling. "It couldn't hurt to even try could it?"

Silence remained around them as they all stared at Kid with wide smiles, all of them of course, besides Black*star. He just stood there watching, holding the pick in his hands gripping hold of it as tightly as he could.

Kid looked up at them again. "Okay."

Stein nudged his arm. "Good. Now come on, this battle won't fight itself."

Suddenly a horn as loud as anything echoed through the tree tops and pierced Kid's ears causing him to through his hands over them and press as hard as he could to drown out the sound. And the others done it too, also trying to drown out the loud horn.

Black*star winced. "What the hell is that?"

Crona shrieked. "It hurts!"

"It's Medusa!" Stein yelled above the horn. "She's summoning us for battle!"

"Why…" Kid stammered. "Why couldn't she just send her soldiers to come and get us…?"

"I suppose…" Liz squinted her eyes trying to look in Kid's direction. "That's too easy for her…"

"Make it stop!" Patty cried. "Please make it stop!"

It stopped and as it did, their ears rang once again piercing their ears.

Stein frowned taking his hands away from his ears. "Come on, we better go."

Dragging their weapons behind them, they slowly began to make their way towards the bridge that crossed the river that sat just in front of the cliff that was on the other side of Medusa's castle, where the amber eyed queen and her army were waiting for them.

As the others walked off, Kid remained standing staring off into the distance, still holding the sword tightly in his grasp, pointing the blade towards the ground, causing the silver to shine as the sun beamed down and reflected it.

Black*star glared over at him from the other side of the river. "Are you coming?"

Kid closed his eyes. "I'll catch up with you guys, go ahead."

"Whatever…" The blue haired boy waved him off then carried on walking up the hill. "Don't be too late!"

"I won't!"

~o~0~o~

They stepped out onto the battle filed and standing strong on the other side was Medusa and her army of what must have been more than a hundred soldiers looking at them with fearful eyes.

Liz gasped. "There's no way we can fight all these."

"Agreed, is it too late to turn back?" Patty swallowed hard. "They'll beat us and take Maka's heart."

"W-We…" Crona stammered. "We have… to t-try…"

Stein nodded. "For the princess's and Kid's sake, we can't back down."

Black*star clenched his jaw. "Where the hell is he…?"

Medusa smirked. "I see you showed up."

She stood there staring down at them from the other side of the filed. She wore a suit of the shiniest armor and held the most sharpest and shimmering sword that was ever seen. It made Patty's sword look like a tiny piece of scrap metal.

"But where's Kid?" She chuckled. "Acts all big and tough, then doesn't even show up."

"He'll be here!" Black*star yelled. "There's no way he'd leave us to fight alone!"

Medusa's laughter stopped. "Well… to be honest I wouldn't even call this a fight."

"Medusa!" Stein shouted at the top of his lungs. "I hope you're ready, prepare to be defeated!"

"No!" She laughed hysterically throwing back her head. "You are the ones who should prepare to be defeated."

The soldiers begun to march forward towards them, marching past the queen, holding their swords tightly in their grasp and pointing them forward, ready to attack.

"Tsubaki!" Black*star exclaimed. "Shoot when I say."

Tsubaki nodded holding the bow and the arrow in front of her, aiming them both towards the huge group of soldiers that were only a few yards away, getting closer and closer by the second.

"Guys get ready." Stein motioned for everyone to aim with their weapons. "On my mark."

The soldiers carried on marching towards them. Still getting closer and closer causing everyone's hearts to race in their chest, thumping against their ribcages again and again almost breaking their ribs.

The grey haired mans teeth clenched. "Get set."

"Now Tsubaki!" Black*star ordered.

As commanded to, Tsubaki let go of the arrow and it flew from the wire, flying straight towards the soldiers chest and in the blink of an eye it pierced through his armor and ripped through his skin plunging in his chest.

"Go!"

They all ran towards the soldiers, their weapons at the ready. Running as fast as they could, screaming at the top of their lungs hoping that their voices would give them even more power. And it did…

Quickly as possible Patty swung her sword around the top of her head and swung it round around again, slicing through the flesh of a soldiers throat, causing his head to fall to the ground beside his headless body, and without a care Patty ran off to fight again.

Using the mine picks Liz and Black*star swung them round without a hesitation, smashing them against the skulls of soldiers, knocking them down one after the other, not giving in when blood was splattered against the skin on their faces.

"Where's Kid?" Spirit yelled dodging soldier's attacks.

Black*star huffed knocking down another soldier. "He'll be here! He will!"

Medusa laughed, mocking their attacks. "You're outnumbered! You can't possibly find the strength to actually fight can you?"

Crona stammered also stabbing a soldier with a pick. "W-We'll protect the princess…"

"Yeah!" Patty cheered throwing herself through the air and plunging her sword through a soldiers armor as she jumped on his chest.

"But what has the princess possibly done to deserve your kindness?" She asked sarcastically.

Black*star glared up at her. "Nothing. But still we help her, that's just how we are!"

Her jaw dropped. "Still… there's no way you can possibly win."

"Well were still going to try!" Liz screamed.

Letting the pick escape from her grasp, Liz threw it at the amber eye queen letting it fly towards her chest, praying that it could stab her. But out of luck the handle smashed up against the queen's chest but still knocking her down in the crowd of soldiers that stood around her.

Liz gripped hold of the handle of one of the dead soldiers, picking it up off of the ground and raced towards Medusa holding the blade above her head as she leapt through the air.

"Die!" Liz threw the sword down.

Quickly Medusa pulled out her sword and used it to block Liz's attack, pushing the sword away forcing Liz back giving herself time to quickly stand back up to her feet holding the sword out in front of her towards the brown haired girl.

Fear built up in Liz's stomach as she started into her amber eyes. "Bring it on…"

Patty continued to spin around, throwing her sword all over the place, slicing through soldier's armor and blocking their attacks as the tried to slice through her skin over and over again but no matter how hard they tried Patty was so much faster.

Behind her a soldier leapt towards her with his sword held above his head getting ready to throw it down and slice it threw her skin but before he had a chance Stein threw a kick to the middle of his spine forcing him forward to the ground giving Patty the chance to spin around and slice his throat with her silver blade.

"Thanks." Patty smiled picking up the now dead solders sword and tossing it towards him. "Here, you might find this better."

Stein nodded. "Cheers."

Tsubaki shot arrows towards them as they ran forward, trying to attack the others but before they had the chance to she shot several arrows, shooting them then grabbing more from the bag strapped on her back behind her.

A soldier slowly crept up behind her holding its blade edge directly towards her spine, just inches away from plunging it into her lower back, getting closer and closer towards her flesh.

Black*star saw. "Tsubaki, look out!"

Alerted the tall black haired girl spun around, just fast enough to catch a glimpse as the solider was shot and fell down in front her, blood being splattered against her face, covering her cheeks.

Confused Black*star noticed the arrow sticking out of the soldiers back and looked around from his friends trying to find another bow and arrow shooter other than Tsubaki, but there wasn't one.

Another arrow was shot as it skimmed past his nose and was stabbed into another soldier's chest sending them to bloody ground with a thud.

Black*star followed the direction where the arrow came from and it was then that he saw the golden eyed huntsman standing there with a bow and arrow and a sword held round the belt of his trousers.

Black*star's eyes widened. "Kid's here!"

Medusa smirked widely as she noticed the huntsman standing in the distance with a bow in his hand as he shoot arrows at her soldiers, not caring about her soldiers that fell to the ground, but the fact that he showed up.

"Hey! Eyes on me!" Liz growled. "I'm the one that's gonna kill you."

Medusa turnt her gaze back to the girl in front of her. "Oh really?"

The amber eyed queen stepped to the side and swung the blade of her sword around, clashing it against Liz's sending sparks to fly everywhere, and again as she stepped to the other side and swung it round again.

"You finally showed up then!" Spirit yelled running over to him. "Now come on, there's more of them than there is of us, we gotta fight."

Kid smiled widely. "About that…"

"Come on!"

Everyone turned their heads to face the crowd of horses galloping towards the filed, hundreds of silver guards and soldiers riding on top, holding bows and arrows and silver blades in both their hands.

Black*star's jaw dropped. "How did you…?"

Kid turnt his head to watch the soldiers ride past. "I had a little help…"

A white horse covered silver shining armor stopped in front of them, standing in the middle of the galloping horses, standing strong on all four legs not showing fear of the battle in front of it.

"Hey guys."

Sitting on top of the horse there I was wearing a yellow and blue dress, with blue puffy sleeves with red slits in each one. My blonde hair tide together at the back with a red ribbon and as both my legs hung down on the other side, just poking out from underneath the yellow skirt were my two bare feet as the pointed towards the ground. And I smiled down on them, staring at them with my shimmering emerald green eyes.

Black*star smiled warmly towards Kid. "You woke her up…"

Suddenly someone else stepped out from the other side of the horse, dressed in shining armor just like the soldiers but pined to each of his shoulder pads was a long red cloak that dragged along behind them across the floor.

His eyes were piercing red, his hair was white and spiky and as he smiled politely down at them also his teeth were shining white and sharp as they were placed together and hiding just behind his lips.

He bowed. "Nice to meet you, I'm Prince Evans."

Black*star's smile fell again. "Nice to meet you too…"

I smiled widely down at the blue haired boy. "I missed you Black*star."

"Whatever…" The blued haired boy turnt around.

"Here." Kid placed his arm underneath my thigh to try and help me down.

Prince Evans stepped forward. "Don't worry I got it."

Kid stepped back out of the way and watched as the white haired prince helped me down off of the horse and onto the soft ground beneath my feet. His arm remained around my shoulders even when I was standing against the ground.

I frowned. "I'm okay now…"

He moved his arm. "Let's go win this battle."

"I'm ready." Slowly I pulled out my sword and placed the blade towards the ground.

"Princess…" The prince stammered. "I don't think it's a good idea if you fight."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why not? It's my battle."

"You could get hurt." He swallowed. "Or even worse, killed."

Kid clenched his fists. "If she wants to fight, she can."

I stuck out my tongue. "And I will!"

I raced forward, holding the blade behind me almost dragging it across the ground. My feet pressed against the grass with every leap that I took. I ran my fastest, the wind trying to push my back, through my off guard, but no matter how hard it got, I wasn't going to let that happen.

I slid across the ground, past one of Medusa's soldiers legs and as I slid past I sliced the skin across the back of his knees causing him to fall to the ground and as he did I rose up off of the ground and with one spin I detached his head from his shoulders, blood splattering across the yellow on my dress.

"Maka's back!" Crona cheered slamming his pick into a soldier's skull.

The wind blew past my face, catching strands then letting them go again, letting them tickle my nose, catching the blood off of my face and coloring the tips of my hair red, with the soldier's blood.

My eyes were drawn to Medusa, and her eyes were drawn to me. Staring at each other with complete and utter hatred, seeing each other's death in each other's eyes, wanting to kill each other more than anyone else. Blood will be spilt, and it will be either mine or hers.

But no matter whose blood it was, I still tightened my grip around my sword and raced towards her.


End file.
